


Beer Bad

by Spikedluv



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn’t know how he was gonna look Nathan in the eyes after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 13 at rounds_of_kink for the prompt: Jack/Nathan, Jack doesn’t know how he’s gonna look Nathan in the eye after this, and the kink: Sex Pollen/Pheromones/Intoxication.
> 
> Title stolen from the BtVS episode of the same title.
> 
> Written: October 8, 2009

Jack woke and rolled to his back. He felt pleasantly sore in every muscle, and in some areas that hadn’t felt that pleasant ache since before he’d gotten married. Eyes still closed as he enjoyed the sensation of having been well fucked in the very recent past, Jack smiled and stretched.

He froze when his hand hit a lump in the bed next to him. A lump that felt disturbingly like another person. He supposed he should have expected that, what with the feeling well fucked, and all, and yet he hadn’t.

Jack’s eyes shot open. His first coherent thought, hidden among the frantic ‘oh my god’s, was that this wasn’t his bedroom. Which meant that this wasn’t his bed.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to remember how he’d ended up here. The last thing he remembered clearly was going to Café Diem after shift for dinner. He’d ordered his usual, chatted with several people, nothing out of the ordinary.

And then Vincent had offered Jack a glass of freshly brewed beer, a new recipe guaranteed to be hangover free. At least that claim was correct, Jack thought. Unfortunately, the complete lack of memory was a problem.

Very slowly, Jack turned his head to the side to see who he was in bed with. He groaned when he saw the thick, dark wavy hair on the pillow beside him. Jack’s eyes widened in horror as he remembered that Nathan Stark had sat beside him at the counter and accepted a sample of the beer from Vincent. Jack was going to kill Vincent.

Now that the flood gates had been opened, so to speak, memories began resurfacing, all disjointed and fractured.

Laughing with Nathan. (Which was almost as freaky as waking up in Nathan’s bed.)

Jo taking his keys, and Nathan offering him a ride home.

The two of them leaning on one another as they stumbled out of Café Diem together.

Staring at Nathan’s lips, and wondering how soft they felt.

Being caught by Nathan staring at his lips.

Figuring, what the hell, and kissing Nathan. Determining that Nathan’s lips were really quite soft and merited more kissing.

Making out with Nathan right outside Café Diem, on Eureka’s main street. Being told by Jo (and Zoe) (and Allison) to get a room.

Nathan driving them to his place, a death defying trip caused as much by Jack’s hand sliding up the inside of Nathan’s thigh as by Vincent’s beer.

A trail of clothing leading from the front door to the bedroom.

Jack whimpering ( _whimpering!_ ) as Nathan took him apart again and again. (Jack wanted it stated, for the record, that he didn’t whimper. Ever. No matter what his memories said.)

He covered his face with both hands and bit back a groan. Jack didn’t know how he was gonna look Nathan in the eyes after this.

Jack cried out in surprise and flailed, nearly smacking Nathan in the face, when Nathan reached over and fisted his cock. For the first time Jack realized that Nathan was no longer asleep, and that his little trip down memory lane had resulted in the erection that Nathan was now stroking.

“Uh, Nathan?”

“Yes, Jack?”

Nathan’s sleep roughened voice sent a shiver down Jack’s spine.

“Are you still drunk?”

“No. You?”

Jack sort of wished he was. He shook his head. “No. So, uh, why are you . . . ?” Jack indicated Nathan’s hand moving beneath the sheet.

“You telling me you want me to stop?” Nathan said, not answering the question.

Jack shouldn’t be surprised because Nathan was nothing if not annoying. And frustrating. And . . . . Jack cried out and pushed into Nathan’s hand as he twisted his hand just right and scraped his thumb over the head of Jack’s cock.

“I’m sorry,” Nathan said, “am I boring you?”

Jack shook his head, biting his lip so he didn’t cry out again.

“Answer the question. Do you want me to stop?”

And really, what was Jack supposed to say to that? It would take a stronger man than he to tell Nathan to stop. Jack shook his head again.

“Good.”

While Jack was distracted by the hand on his cock, Nathan manhandled Jack to his side, and then pushed up against his back. Jack felt Nathan’s erection against his ass, and then Nathan released his cock just long enough to pull Jack’s upper leg back over his own.

“Nathan, what . . . ?”

Jack’s back arched and the words cut off in a moan as Nathan pressed inside him, sliding in on come and lube, the stretch minimal since Nathan had been inside him three times the previous night and early morning. Three times! Jack thought, as Nathan moved behind him, slowly thrusting inside him.

“Just keeping a promise,” Nathan said, his hand returning to Jack’s cock, stroking him as he slowly fucked him.

“What . . . promise?” Jack ground out as he tried to keep himself from pushing into Nathan’s hand, or back onto his cock.

“That last time,” Nathan said, his breath hot on Jack’s neck, “when you didn’t want me to pull out, when you asked me to stay inside you the rest of the night. Apparently we became separated some time during the night, but I’m willing to make up for that now.”

“Fuck,” Jack breathed out, and gave up trying to remain still.

He wished he could say that Nathan was lying, or even that he didn’t remember, but he did, damn it! He remembered curling his hand around Nathan’s hip, when Nathan went to pull out, and he remembered the sated sound of his voice when he said, “Stay. Please.”

And he remembered Nathan curling around him, and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and saying, “Okay, Jack.”

Jack pushed back to meet Nathan’s next thrust, and when Nathan cried out, Jack didn’t feel quite so bad about the noises he couldn’t hold back. Nathan rolled Jack to his stomach. He used his knees to spread Jack’s legs, and pinned Jack’s wrists with his hands, and then he pounded into him.

Jack struggled against Nathan’s weight to get his knees under him, and when he did he pushed back, fucking himself on Nathan’s cock as Nathan drove into him. Nathan said something that sounded like Jack’s name, and then he bit down on Jack’s shoulder. His hips jerked against Jack as his cock pulsed inside him.

Nathan withdrew and rolled Jack to his back. Jack didn’t have time to feel like a rag doll, because Nathan pushed two fingers back inside him, and crushed their lips together, taking Jack’s moan into his mouth.

Nathan fucked him with two fingers, then three, and Jack heedlessly drove himself down onto Nathan’s fingers, searching desperately for his own relief. Nathan released Jack’s lips and slid down his body. He took Jack into his mouth, sucked his cock as he massaged his prostate.

Jack’s mouth opened in a soundless cry. He buried his fingers in Nathan’s hair and hurtled headlong over the edge.

When Jack regained his senses, Nathan was holding him, looking down at him, smiling at him. Smiling. Jack could not have felt more awkward.

“I, uh, should probably get to work.”

Nathan’s smile widened. “You’re covered in come.”

Jack flushed hot. “Yeah, well . . . .”

Nathan rolled out of bed and dragged Jack with him. “Come on, shower.”

Nathan’s shower was huge and there were three shower heads. Who needed three shower heads? Jack thought. Until Nathan stood Jack in the epicenter and he was the recipient of all that pounding spray hitting his body.

“Oh my god,” Jack moaned. “I may never leave this shower.”

“You’ll prune,” Nathan said.

He shut up Jack’s snide reply (because it surely would have been) when he started running soapy hands over Jack’s body.

“What are you doing?”

“Washing you.”

“I can wash myself.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I can,” Jack insisted, but he just stood there and allowed himself to be pampered.

Jack blamed it on the beer. Hell, he was blaming everything else on the beer, even though they’d both determined that they were no longer drunk. Something like that, there had to be side effects, right? Of course there did.

Lost in thought, it took Jack a moment to realize that Nathan wasn’t merely washing his flaccid cock. And that it wasn’t all that flaccid anymore.

Nathan stood close behind Jack, his chin hooked over Jack’s shoulder, one hand resting on Jack’s belly as the other worked his cock to full hardness. Nathan’s own erection poked Jack in the ass.

Jack sighed, exasperated. “What are you, the Energizer fucking Bunny?”

“Could be the beer,” Nathan said as he turned his head and sucked a mark onto Jack’s neck, “or it could just be you.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Jack said, but he allowed himself to be pressed up against the cool tile, and he willingly spread his legs so Nathan could push inside him.

He braced his feet so they didn’t slip, and just stood there, clawing at the tile as Nathan fucked him.

“Come on, come on, come on!” Jack urged, his eyes on Nathan’s hand moving on him, his mind lost to the sensations coursing through him.

Then it hit him, and everything went white.

When Jack opened his eyes, his face was pressed to the tile, and Nathan was resting on his back.

“You okay now?” Nathan said.

Jack just grunted.

Nathan carefully pulled out of him, then he turned Jack around and kissed him.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“What, kissing you, or fucking you?”

Jack refused to back down, even though he knew his face was beet red. “We’ll go with kissing for now.”

“Because I like kissing you,” Nathan said. “Besides, you think my lips are soft and kissable.”

“I did not say that,” Jack denied, “and if I did,” he added, because he probably _had_ , “I can’t be held accountable.”

Jack just stood there, slumped against the tile, watching Nathan shampoo his hair, then rinse it.

“Whatever you say, Jack.”

“You’re mocking me, don’t mock me,” Jack said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Nathan soaped up, then rinsed off. He slapped Jack’s ass before he stepped out of the shower.

“Hurry up, I’ll make breakfast.”

Jack hurried. Not because Nathan was making breakfast, but because now that Nathan wasn’t there Jack could finally think straight.

Jack shook his head as he washed up, taking special care to make sure he was clean inside, and definitely not blushing (or thinking about Nathan touching him there) as he did so. He dried off with one of Nathan’s thick towels, and ran his fingers through his hair to give it some semblance of order.

Jack followed the trail of his clothes and got dressed. When he stepped into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt, Nathan stood at the stove stirring scrambled eggs, and bacon was draining on a paper towel.

Nathan, who had merely pulled on a pair of lounge pants, glanced over his shoulder at Jack and raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“I hope you don’t think that being fully dressed is going to save you.”

Flustered, Jack said, “I don’t need to be saved. There is nothing to save me from. We are not having sex again.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Damn it, Nathan, we’re not!”

“If you say so.”

Jack sighed. “Where’s my gun belt?”

“Jo took it away from you. She wouldn’t even let us keep the cuffs, not even when you asked nice and said pretty please.”

“What?” Jack actually wouldn’t be surprised if he’d asked to keep the cuffs, but god, he was already never going to live this down.

Just then the toast popped up. Nathan took the slices out of the toaster, dropped them on a plate and slid it across the island to Jack.

“Butter them.”

Nathan divided the eggs onto two plates. He divided up the bacon. He poured orange juice. Jack picked up the knife to butter the toast with a hand that felt a little bit numb. Sort of like his brain.

Before he could actually butter the toast, Nathan had moved around the island and stood before him. He took Jack’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“All right,” Jack said breathlessly when Nathan broke the kiss, “fine, maybe once more. But not in the kitchen.” Jack pointed the butter knife at Nathan, then the island. “And I’m not kidding, Nathan, this island is off limits.”

Nathan smiled. “Whatever you say, Jack.”

“Oh, fuck it.”

Jack dropped the knife on the counter top and pressed Nathan back against the island. Just in case Nathan decided to say something Jack would regret, Jack slammed their mouths together. Purely to shut him up, and not at all because Nathan’s lips were soft and kissable.

The End


End file.
